


More power

by crazycatt71



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor wants more power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More power

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just having fun.

Jack leaned against the console of the TARDIS and watched the Doctor run around, waving his hands in the air, babbling madly to himself.

"How did this happen?" he asked Amy, who was wearily leaning beside him.

" He was trying to increase his sonic screwdriver's power when this beam of light shot out and hit him in the head." she said, " He was out cold for a few minutes and has been like that ever since he woke up, two very long hours ago."

"So he's sonic-ed up?" Jack asked.

"Like a two year old on happy pills and espresso." Amy replied with a sigh.

Poor girl, Jack thought, she looks completely knackered. Keeping up with the Doctor on a normal day wasn't easy, when he was hyped up on sonic energy it had to be near impossible.

"Why don't you go have a nap," Jack told her, " I'll keep an eye on Mr. Happy."

Amy gave him a grateful look.

" Thanks, Jack." she said, " The TARDIS locked down all the controls, so he can't hurt anything. Just keep him inside and he'll be ok in a few hours."

"How do you know that?" Jack asked.

"Not the first time." Amy replied as she headed down the hall. " Not even the fifth."

Jack wasn't even surprised. He settled on a bench and watched the Doctor.  His hair stuck out in all direction, he wasn't wearing his jacket, and his bow tie was twisted and wrinkled. He ran up to Jack and grabbed his hand.

"Hi, Jack!" he exclaimed loudly, pumping Jack's hand up and down rapidly. "Hi Jack! Hi! Hi! Hi!"

"Hi, Doc." Jack said, freeing his hand from the Doctor's grip. "How are ya?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Just fine finey fine fine. Like wine in kind just fine." the Doctor babbled, as he ran off again.

Jack groaned. A few hours, he wasn't sure if he could take a few more minutes of the sonic-ed up Doctor. He didn't know how Amy had gone through it more than once. He looked up as the TARDIS's door opened and the Doctor shot out of it like a bullet from a gun.

"Doc, NO!" he shouted, running after him.

He could just see the lanky figure at the other end of the street.

"Doc, come back here!" he yelled, running down the street, but  the chase was on. The Doctor lead Jack though the small town, up and down streets, past confused towns people.

" He's harmless." Jack told them as he ran by, "Forgot to take his meds."

The Doctor lead him to a small park, filled with trees and a duck pond, on which floated several happy ducks. Or what were happy ducks until the Doctor arrived and sent them all flapping and quacking in anger when he charged in to the pond.

Jack dodged several angry water fowl and grabbed the Doctor's arm.

"Hi, Jack." he said, splashing water everywhere. "I'm all wet. Wetty wet wet betty bet bet."

He pulled his arm free of Jack's grip and ran off into the trees, chanting, " Can't catch me. Can't catch me."

Jack wondered if it would be ok to shoot him as he chased after him. The Doctor's constant babbling made it easy to follow him, so Jack wasn't too worried about losing him until the babbling stopped. He quickened his pace, franticly looking around.

" Doc!" he yelled."Where are you?"

He yelped as he tripped over something, then groaned as he hit the ground. He sat up and looked around, grinning when he saw what he had tripped over, The Doctor, his legs actually. He was laying under a tree, his head pillowed on his hands, sound asleep. He looks so young, Jack thought as he crawled next to him, so peaceful. He covered him with his coat and brushed wet hair off his forehead.

"You are so much work, but so worth it." Jack whispered.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
